warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 3
Hoofdstuk 3 Ada schuifdele verlegen met haar poten."Ik weet het niet. Kun je ze geesten noemen? Ik bedoel, maakt dat uit?" Stormpoot schudde zijn kop nadenkend."Hoe dan ook, het is beter als je met mij naar mijn kamp gaat. De Clan zal wel zorgen dat je veilig thuis kan komen." Ada knikte."Oké." met z'n tweeën trippelden ze door het struikgewas."Hoe doet de Clan tegen leerling zoals jij?" vroeg Ada nieuwsgierig."Wel, ik ben feitelijk een uitzondering." zei Stormpoot."Daarom wordt ik anders behandelt." Ada keek hem vragend aan met haar stormblauwe ogen."Hoe bedoel je? Waarom ben je dan een uitzondering?" Stormpoot begon te vertellen over de geheimzinnige profetie over de storm, over hoe iedereen hem ontliep en over zijn mentor en leider die hem apart van de rest van de Clan lieten slapen. Ada maakte een medelevend geluidje. Eindelijk kwam het kamp in zicht. Appelceder en Sneeuwzang kwamen op hem afrennen."Waar was je?!" snauwde zijn mentor. Sneeuwzang trok met haar oor."Wat is er gebeurt? Wie is deze eenling, Stormpoot?" vroeg ze met brilliante lichtblauwe ogen."Dit is Ada." zei Stormpoot."Ze werd aangevallen door een vos, maar die heb ik weggejaagd uit de Clanterritoria. Haar zus werd vermoord en in haar eentje kan ze zichzelf niet redden, dus daarom wou ik haar naar hier brengen zodat ze niet in de velden moest lopen terwijl die vos daar was." Sneeuwzang knikte."Kom, Ada. Ik breng je naar het medicijnhol om iets op die schrammen te doen en dan gaan we deze situatie verder bespreken met Sparster." Ada trok een wenkbrauw op."Welke schrammen?" vroeg ze verbaasd terwijl ze achter de sneeuwwitte medicijnkat aanliep. Appelceder knikte naar Stormpoot dat hij mocht gaan. Opgelucht trippelde de blauwgrijze leerling achter de knappe medicijnkat en haar patiënt aan. Sneeuwzang schonk hem een vriendelijke glimlach voor ze met zijn drieën het hol binnenstapten. Hier was het koel en overschaduwd met kleine lichtvlekjes op de aangestampte aarden grond en de geur van frisse bladeren in de lucht. Stormpoot voelde zich altijd gerustgesteld en kalm in Sneeuwzang's medicijnhol. De jonge medicijnkat ging op een bedje van mos zitten en plaatste Ada voor zich terwijl ze haar schrammen behandelde met prikkende kruiden. Zij was heel verrast toen ze ontdekte dat de eenling geen kik gaf en weer vroeg over welke schrammen ze zich ontfermde. Stormpoot fronstte en trippelde naar de poezen toe. Hij pakte Ada's staart en gaf er een harde knauw in. De poes deed niets en leek zelf niet gemerkt te hebben dat hij in haar staart had gebeten."Het syndroom van storm." zei Sneeuwzang zachtjes."Huh?" vroeg Ada nieuwsgierig."Wat is dat?" Sneeuwzang schudde haar dikke, fluweelzachte pels uit en antwoordde; "Dat is een aangeboren syndroom dat meestal als profetie wordt meegegeven door de SterrenClan. Het is nog nooit voorgekomen bij niet-Clankatten. Dit betekend dat de SterrenClan ons iets wilt vertellen. Het syndroom zorgt ervoor dat de kat in kwestie geen pijn kan voelen en dus een verlamming aan de zenuwen heeft." Ada knikte."Dus moet ik gewoon goed opletten wanneer ik gevochten heb, of niet? En wie zijn de SterrenClan? Ik dacht dat er maar vier Clans in het woud waren." Sneeuwzang's ogen gloeiden toen ze uitleg gaf."De SterrenClan zijn onze voorouderen die over ons waken en jagen in de zachte velden, heiden en wouden in de zilverpels. De zilverpels is die prachtige strook sterren die 's nachts aan de hemel staat." Ada knikte. Stormpoot voelde een akelig gevoel over zijn vel kruipen. De SterrenClan. De SterrenClan, die hij enkele nachten geleden dood had aangetroffen in hun jachtvelden. Waakten ze nog steeds over de Clans? En wie had hen dit aangedaan? Wie kon de eeuwenoude voorouderen doden? "Ik zal je voorstellen aan de Clan." zei Stormpoot."Laten we beginnen bij de jongsten! We gaan naar de kraamkamer." hij trippelde richting de dichtbegroeide bos struiken. Binnenin klonk zacht gepiep, gemurmel van moederkatten en het geluid van spelende kittens."Hallo, jonkies." zei Stormpoot opgewekt. De moederkatten wierpen hem een snelle blik toe voor ze verder mummelden achter zijn rug. Hij had het akelige gevoel dat ze het over hem hadden. De kittens, in tegendeel, renden vrolijk op hem af."Dit is Ada. Ze blijft een tijdje bij ons." vertelde hij de jongen."Ada, dit zijn Rooskit, Magnoliakit en Leeuwenkit." Rooskit; een klein, rost poesje, piepte opgewonden voor ze haar broer Leeuwenkit, die roodgoud was, besprong. Magnoliakit was het laatste poesje. Zij was lichtrost en had de ogen van haar moeder, Lijsterzang. De andere moederkat had maar twee jongen. Zij heette Kersenlicht en was een van de mooiste poezen van de Clan. Met haar donkergekleurde pels en lichte, bijna aquamarijnblauwe ogen had ze zichzelf al veel partners gewonnen. Ook was ze de moeder van Hyacintpoot. Kersenlicht's kittens waren nog erg klein maar konden toch al behoorlijk piepen. Het poesje had een even donkere pels als haar moeder, zodat ze bijna opging in diens vacht. De twee lagen als een hoop schaduwen in een hoek van de kraamkamer terwijl Kersenlicht haar jong zoogde. Ze had bekendgemaakt dat ze haar Echokit ging noemen. Haar zoontje heette Varenkit en was lichter dan zijn moeder. Na wat babbelen verlieten Ada en Stormpoot de kraamkamer en gingen ze door naar het leerlingenhol, waar iedereen zich nogal ontwijkend gedroeg. Het krijgershol was uiteraard leeg, maar ze liepen wel enkele krijgers tegen het lijf die terugkwamen van een geslaagde jacht."Die muis ziet er heerlijk uit, Roggevlam!" zei Meidoornlicht, die naar haar medekrijger toerende. Het was nog niet zo lang dat de twee katten partners waren. Stiekem hoopte Stormpoot dat Meidoornlicht gauw zwanger zou worden. Wanneer hijzelf dan krijger werd, bestond er een grote kans dat hij een van hun kits als leerling zou hebben. Meidoornlicht was een intelligente en snelle krijgster en de Clan bofte maar met haar, terwijl Roggevlam barstte van de talenten. Hun kits zouden een grote mijlpaal worden in SchaduwClan's geschiedenis."Hallo Meidoornlicht!" zei Stormpoot opgewekt."Oh, hallo." zei Meidoornlicht nogal geschrokken."Heeft Appelceder jou geen taken gegeven?" vroeg ze nieuswgierig."Na dat hele profetiegedoe zou je wel bijna denken dat je verbannen zou worden, alleen al maar door die stomme naam!" haar ogen twinkelden."Nou, ik zie je maar gauw, hm? Tot later!" ze trippelde naar de hoop verse prooi om haar portie uit te kiezen."Zullen we weer naar Sneeuwzang gaan?" vroeg Stormpoot, die niet kon wachten weer terug bij zijn geliefde medicijnkat te zijn."Oh... oke." zei Ada nogal onzeker terwijl ze terug richting het medicijnhol liepen. Sneeuwzang was in geen velden of wegen te bekennen, dus bedacht Stormpoot wat hij zou kunnen doen. Ondertussen zat Ada ongemakkelijk in een hoek."Is er iets?" vroeg hij."Nou.. nee... maar ik heb een gevoel van naderend onheil. De geesten zwermen om me heen." Stormpoot knipperde met zijn ogen, maar wist niet wat te antwoorden. Daarom ging hij opzoek naar Sneeuwzang. Al gauw vond hij de fluweelzachte poes in een hoek terwijl ze bezig was jeneverbessen te sorteren."Hallo." zei Stormpoot."Kan ik ergens mee helpen?" Sneeuwzang draaide zich om met twinkelende helderblauwe ogen."Natuurlijk!" zei ze met haar opgewekte, zachte stem."Kun je deze naar Meidoornlicht brengen? Ze vertelde met zojuist dat ze een doorn in haar kussentje had, maar toen had ik jammer genoeg de juiste kruiden niet bij. Ik beloofde ze zo meteen te brengen. Kun jij haar ook vertellen dat ze ze heel voorzichtig moet smeren? Dit waren de laatste goudsbloemblaadjes dus ze zouden eventueel een lichte infectie brengen als ze ze te hard inwreef." Stormpoot knikte en trippelde met het buideltje het medicijnhol uit. Hij lette niet op Ada, die met een oor trok toen hij haar straal voorbijliep; zijn gedachten vol met zachte witte pelzen en brilliante blauwe ogen. Hoofdstuk 2 ���� Hoofdstuk 4 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Nacht van de Storm